Many types of electromagnetic motors are known today, and they are designed to deliver mechanical power—torque, from the interaction of magnetic components of a closed circuit supplied with electric current. All these motors known in the prior art are developed according to scientific principles, laws and theories pertaining to traditional physics and electricity, and considered universal, natural and inflexible laws, i.e., immutable. Nevertheless, scientific theories are limited to the understanding of the scientists who elaborated them, for example: Newton's laws, Ohm's laws, laws of thermodynamic, etc.
Therefore, it must be clear that a different perspective of the conventional scientific philosophy can lead to a new understanding of physics and an upgraded technology, which is able to give a practical solution to problems which are, so far, considered as intrinsic factors to a specific physical process.
In this context, it is worth to mention that the machines have basically, as a principle, the consumption and transformation of a certain type of energy in, basically energy considered as loss, usually heat, inherent to its functioning and, in the availability of any other type of energy that is considered useful to the aimed finality.
Thus, it is also known that electric motors are defined as machines that are powered by energy in its electric form supplied by a power source, i.e., the mains power supply with alternating current (single-phase, bi-phase, three-phase) or batteries and solar cells with direct current. in such a way that the referred electric energy is transformed in energy in its heat form, denominated as a loss provoked by attrition, magnetic drag, hysteresis, eddy currents, joule effects, etc., and finally by the energy supply in its mechanical form, useful and available for work that is related to the torque and rotation of the motor shaft.
Conversely, it is also known that electric generators are powered by some type of primary energy, as for example, chemical combustion (diesel, gasoline, gas, alcohol, etc) or mechanical (hydraulic power, wind power, etc.), and transform in losses in the form of heat and electric current in the output to feed other equipment.
Thus, in machines of such a nature, its yield or efficiency is calculated by the ratio between the output and the input. Merely as an illustration, if a motor consumes 60 W of the mains power supply and produces 30 W of mechanical work, its efficiency is given by the ratio 30 W/60 W, that corresponds to 0.5 or expressed in percentage, 50%.
The same way, the generator that is powered by 1 KW of mechanical power that can be supplied by a waterfall with constant “Q” flow in m3/s, from a “h” height and that generates 850 W of electric energy in the output will have an efficiency of 850 W/1.000 W, that corresponds to an efficiency of 0.85, or in percentage, 85%.
In this context, there are many types of electric motors, however the electromagnetic motors which are currently the most used due to its easy construction are known as induction motors that, however, have a squirrel-cage type rotor or a coil rotor.
In general, the cage rotor induction motors comprise a cylinder rotor made of metal (aluminum, for example)—or shorted out coils mounted on the said metallic cylinder, surrounded by electromagnets which are fed with electric AC current to generate a first variable magnetic field, so as to obtain electromagnetic induction. The magnetic field produces a current on the surface of the metallic cylinder (or shorted out coils), which, in turn, produces its own magnetic field. These two magnetic fields (from the rotor and the stator) interact, by pulling and pushing each other, causing the cylinder to rotate and, consequently, deliver the mechanical power to the rotor shaft.
The electric motors with rotor coils comprise a number of copper wire coils mounted both on a metallic cylinder rotor and a stator, through which, usually flows an alternating electric current (AC), generating magnetic fields that attract and repel each other the variable fields of the rotor. Due to the polarity alternation of the magnetic field in synchronicity, the rotor spins and delivers mechanical power.
According to the prior art the electromagnetic motors are usually based on two phenomena, as follows: 1) when we apply electric current through a conducting wire, the magnetic field is generated by the conducting material; and 2) if a conducting wire is exposed to a variable magnetic field, it will present an electric potential difference in both of its ends, and the electric current generated inside the conductor forms, in turn, a magnetic field which opposes to the external field that caused it.
In addition to that, the electric motors of the prior art are constantly fed with electricity, in order to generate the polarity alternation of the magnetic components intending to obtain the attraction/repulsion effect. Obviously, this process, in order to keep the rotor spinning under load (torque applied to the shaft), requires high energy consumption. As consequence, heat losses are inevitable, i.e., with the so-called losses or transformation in heat energy.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, particularly due to the action-reaction interactions, it is possible to note that the prior art electromagnetic motors considering that the intrinsic heat losses are impossible to be avoided. In other words, the alternating magnetic fields produced by the passage of alternating electric current through the stator and rotor coils of the motors cause them to heat up in the same proportion to the intensity and variation rate of these fields.
Because of that, when an electric motor is fed by any kind of power source—either battery or AC power public grid—the simple free-load spin of the shaft involves some mechanical torque, which reacts to the electric power supply circuit and represents a line voltage drop, against the feeding energy of the motor, tending to stop it. This voltage drop is technically known as counter electromotive force (back emf).
Nevertheless, to each mechanical load added to the line of the motor, the extra electric power required to overcome it will represent an increase in the back emf, i.e., a resistance increase, in such a way that the feeding source supply more power in order to overcome the load resistance. As consequence to that, the temperature of the windings rises and causes the efficiency of the motor to drop. In case the mechanical load is too high and exceeds its project limit value, overheating takes place and the motor burns.
In this sense, again it is observed that the continuous supply of electricity (AC or DC) to the conventional motors involves a series of problems, especially those related to the overheating and performance drop.
According to the scientific theories utilized to develop these electromagnetic motors, four intrinsic and opposing forces to the movement of the motor are considered, as follows: counter electromotive force, magnetic drag, hysteresis and eddy currents. All of these resistive forces result in heating and possible burning of the motors when they are subjected to heavy loads, for they demand continuous electric supply from the power source.
After the above explanations, the inventors claim, in spite of acknowledging the theoretical concepts known today, and complement that the same are incomplete, because they ignore the essential physical characteristics of the magnetic matter and/or electric conductive matter in regard to its function of capturing energy from the environment, as well as the structure of the electromagnetic fields, the concepts of voltage and electric current and their deficiencies.
Taking into consideration that the motors of the state of the art are said to have these resistive forces as intrinsic to their functioning, today's projects are oversized and their electric consumption is more elevated than they should, which contributes to cause negative impact over the environment.
As technicians in the field are aware, one of the main problems in the world today is the scarceness of natural resources for power generation, besides the quantity of pollutants discharged to the atmosphere caused by the burning of fossil fuels.
In order to briefly clarify the bases of the invention, according to the theories and concepts researched and developed by Keppe (refer to “The New Physics Derived From A Disinverted Metaphysics”, Keppe, Norberto da Rocha, published 1996, Proton Publishing House, Paris) the present invention is based on the hypothesis that matter captures and transforms immaterial energy, called essential energy, into secondary forms of energy, namely electricity and magnetism.
Summarizing, besides other concepts explored by Keppe, the author holds that the essential energy, in the case of the magnetic fields, is twofold and bidirectional, i.e., it always acts in two components, but in opposite and complimentary directions.
More specifically, what we know as voltage according to traditional concepts, for Keppe, means essential energy itself, so that when electric current flows through a conducting wire, caused by an electric potential difference between its terminals, in fact, just one component of the essential energy is in use, ignoring the power and capacity of the second component of the essential energy. As consequence to that, because this second component is totally discarded, the motors of the current prior art present inconveniences related to heat loss.
In other words, the electromagnetic motors of the present state of the art utilize the energy generated by the magnetic field during the electric current input, ignoring or discarding the second component of the essential energy, i.e., the back energy, expressed by transients in the line, direct and reverse peaks, at the moment of the building up and collapsing of the magnetic field of the motor coils.